The chronicles of Draith
by draith500
Summary: Draith was nothing more then an everyday human on earth, when a freak accident altered his physical appearance, and sent him to another dimension...station square. Its back people! less grammar mistakes! You loved it in the past so i brought it back! R&R!
1. Field Trip

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

A gray hedgehog wearing a black shirt, black jacket, and baggy black jeans with several chains running down the side, was sitting an a sofa. He wasn't exactly doing anything, he was simply…thinking about everything so far 'im not sure if im happy about this, or regret it dearly. Sure, it wasn't my fault, I hadn't commited a crime…yet I feel somewhat responsible.' he could remember everything as if it had just accured 5 seconds ago...

FLASH BACK

"okay students" said a heavyset women wearing a blue dress and carried a clipboard in her hand. "today we are going to the T.N.O. research facility where there we will be learning about new devices and small inventions for the future!" she stated in a excited voice. Draith and his friend Terrell were on the bus there. a few of the students were throwing paper balls at others, while some just sat in there chairs talking. "that women is trying waaaay to hard..." said draith looking out the bus window, to see nothing but road and a few tree's. "whatdya mean?" Terrell asked with a slight smirk on his face, KNOWING he was going to say something funny. "well...clearly that women is bored out of her life" he said pointing to the overweight women (ms.Bureau) "i mean she's excited that were gonna see some stupid, and probably completely useless...pointless...dumb...retarded...yaaa...devices, you see we will probably be seeing some stupid...i dunno, solar powered flashlight...or an automatic shoe shiner...behold!". Terrell laughed at the thought of a soar powered flashlight, "ya well...shit happens when you party naked" he said still laughing a little. Draith stuck out his tongue "...eeew" Terrell looked at him, "but it's true!" Draith simply rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

1 hour later

"okay! here we are people" said ms. Bureau happily. as Draith and Terrell walked off the bus Draith almost fell down the small stair case because some one stepped on one of his chains. "mother!-" he shouted almost completing his sentence (a short sentence for that matter... people its only too words..). "sorry, sorry...that's my fault" said draith slightly angry at the fact that people kept messing with him. when they entered the facility, there were thousands of security guards carrying...well very big guns (m-16, .357 dessert eagles, A.K.-47) "holy shit dude" said Terrell looking at all the guns, him and draith were more interested in the guns then the inventions. after about 45 minutes...nature called. "damn!...i gotta use the bathroom" whispered Draith. "then go, the group is stopping for a while anyway" said Terrell. Draith simply nodded and ran to the nearest rest room. when he was done with his business, he walked out and was about to go back to his group when...something caught his eye. a large metal door was wide open, and he heard strange noises coming from within...


	2. The Resinance cascade

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: okay people…im real edgy about this so…im typing faster. (it is possible!)

Terrel: dude...in this chapter, i like...don't show up anymore, that's not right.

Draith: you do have a point...hmm, how about you be the guy that talks with me at the beginning...like right now.

Terrel: sure...wait thats a good thing right

Draith: gee let me think...uh ya!

Terrel:...sweet.

Draith: are you high?

Terrel: no!...a little.

Draith: ok...disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the sonic characters...and i am Draith so...im not sure if i own myself...im gonna say no...any who ya... dont sue me, youll be wasting both of our time...im broke.

'what the...what's that noise?' thought Draith looking through the large metal door standing before him. He carefully peeked around the corner, making sure not to be seen...what he saw changed his life forever...

Scientist: sir...the generator can't hold it!... you need to bring the power back to zero!

Man in gray: are you kidding me! ive come this far! im not going to let my life's work slip out of my grasp so easily!

scientist: y...your insane! if you wont turn it down i will!

the scientist ran over to the panel which was controlling a large transparentcylinder shape object in the center of the room, in side this cylinder was a large round object with strange symbols engraved within it. the man in gray then pulled out a gun with a silencer and shot the scientist in the back of the head, he fell to the floor...not moving. the man in gray then punched in some numbers into a control panel and the cylinder began to glow a bright orange. 'what the hell is going on!' thought Draith, he was shocked, scared, confused, and a whole bunch of other mixed emotions. the cylinder began to speak with a drone like voice " warning, warning, 97.3 risk of resinence cascade, automatic cooling system engaged". the man in gray had a shocked expression on his face "r..resinance c...cascade!" he shouted. he then ran out of the room and ran right past Draith. "EVERYBODY RUN ITS A RESINANCE CASCADE, GET OUT EVERYONE RUN!" he shouted heading towards the door, but before he could make it he disappeared in a flash of blue light. the building began to shake and bricks began to fall from above. People began to run for the exits screaming, one by one people vanished in a flash of light, Draith began to run for the exit. but right before he got to the door he vanished in a flash of blue light...

"gasp...gasp...gasp.."

Draith could hear the beating of his own heart. a load shriek was heard, all he could see was blackness, he then felt his bones crack and his stomach growl...another load shriek was heard, and the next thing he realized...was he was underwater. He began to swim upwards. when he breached the surface he gasped for air.

'wha...what the hell just happened' he was floating in the ocean. however out in the distance he could see large buildings. he also heard the sound of morning traffic. he began to swim toward land. after about half an hour of swimming he breached land...he stood up...but still his legs were weak and not from the weight of his soaked cloth's. he looked at his hands and noticed he had gloves on...and his arm was a lot slimmer then it had originally been. he felt his head...fur...and his ears...were large he then looked at where he was standing...a train station in front of him. a hotel to the left and a large tube with the sign twinkle park hung above it. His pupils became diaolated...and he passed out.

Terrel: dude where am i

Draith: well...not where i am.

Terrel: hmm...haha! your lost!

Draith: no im not...did you even read what i wrote!

Terrel: no

Draith: oh ok, plz review! flame me and you die!


	3. Meeting Amy

Terrel: this isn't fair…im not here anymore!

Draith: oh quit your bi-…I mean hi people!

Terrel: well I get to talk cus im dead.

Draith: your not dead…

Terrel: then what the $&# am i?

Draith: on vacation…ya you got teleported to… Hawaii.

Terrel:…okay ill buy it

Draith: okay anyway. On to the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: do you honestly think I OWN the sonic characters? If I did…Draith would be in sonic x wouldn't he!...anywho. no I don't own the characters… but one day! Mua hahahahahahaahahahhahaahahaha!

"is he dead?" said a voice, Draith couldn't make out who's they were though "i dunno...lets poke em a little more" said another voice. he felt a violent jab toward his ribs. he shot right up! "mother-!" the voices were kids, and at the moment they were scared. The other kid standing next to him then poked at him even though he was already up. he quickly grabbed the stick and snapped it into two. "Bad...very very bad...no poking me!" Draith said in half yelling half just plain annoyed tone.

Draith noticed his cloth's were dry and not soaked like they had been just recently. he looked around to see he was at a beach. "okay... where am i" he asked one of the annoying kids "the beach" Draith slanted his eyes, "yes...i see that, but what beach?" he asked trying to keep calm. "i cant read, how should i know!" he said in a snotty tone. "Excellent point! i shouldn't ask a bunch of mindless little kids i should ask some one muuuuuuuuuuuch smarter!" said Draith. the kids looked at each other then looked back at draith "ya...you should"

" ...okay, fine" Draith began walking down the beach when he came across a very...very familiar building, the sign on it read "emerald coast hotel" Draith paused. he then read it again "emerald coast hotel" his eyes were wide open, and his jaw was down to the ground, he slapped himself and read oooone more time just for reassurance, "mc Donald's" he cocked his eyebrow, 'huh?' that's when he realized he looking at the wrong building. he then looked at the correct building and it was in fact emerald coast hotel. '...mabye its a cowinkadink (coincidence...i cant spell)'

Draith quickly ran to the hotel, there was a pool with a couple of people standing buy it and some fat guy swimming 'eeeeew...i mean what, its all the same!...the pool the people...and look its that chair he was sitting in at the beginning of the game!' Draith was spazing out at the moment began to run in a circle...only...alot faster then usual. 'wow...that was much more fun then usual!' he then stopped and walked into the hotel. there were 2 elevators on his left, some guy sitting behind the counter...and two exits. 'wait...until now i haven't realized that... wait! how the hell did this happen! its not real! its a game' a little miniature devil of himself pops up "please!...look at where you are! is it THAT important to know how real it is!" a miniature angel of himself pops up "now draith...always keep everything in percpective" Draith thought for a moment. "hmm...im goin with the pitchfork guy" said Draith flicking the angel off his shoulder.

"weeeeeeell...i suppose i should go thataway!" he said pointing at one of the exits. as he ran through it he saw a long road. alot longer then he had remembered it in the game. 'hmm... well isn't that nice' Draith thought looking at his surroundings he was suddenly interrupted by someone tackling him to the floor "SONIKUU!" he heard the voice that had tackled him shout, it was clearly a female "what the!" she then got off him and he could then clearly see who it was...the one and only pink hedgehog Amy Rose. his eyes widened, Amy had a big smile on her face "Did you REALLY think that disguise would work!" she said giving Draith a bear hug 'she's a hell of alot stronger then she looks' thought Draith. "um...look, Amy im not sonic...please, let go...i choose life!" she let go, "if your not sonic then how did you know my name" Draith looked around, "well ya see i- look its sonic not wearing any gloves!" he said pointing in the opposite direction. Amy quickly turned around, and the Draith took off as if there was no tomorrow. Amy turned around to see Draith wasn't there "soniiiic!... oh...what a jerk" she said looking down at her feet. "who's a jerk" she heard. She looked up and saw sonic, "but if your...then who's..." sonic cocked eyebrow "you okay Amy?" he asked, "ya...it's nothing" she said looking very confused.

Draith: yes well anyone who wanted to live would have done the same

Terrel: i wouldn't, i think Amy's cute

Draith: pff! and i dont!...she has the hug of kink kong, it can kill you. anyway pleaze R and R (read and review or die!...please)


	4. When bucket's of bolts attack!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Terrel: eating chapter 5

Draith: what the hell are u doing?

Terrel: dude im hungry!

Draith: eat my next chapter and watch what happens!

Terrel: what? your gonna punch me?...

Draith: punch you?...dude ill hit you upside the head with a lead pipe...anway, on to the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: i dont own sonic and his friends...hell i dont own diddily squat (that means nothing...)

Amy was standing on the curb sonic at her side when it hit her! "sonic...you usually run from me...why aren't you this time?" asked Amy, sonic had an evil grin on his face when he grabbed Amy by her throat. "s..s..sonic?" she tried to gasp for air, sonic's voice then sounded dull and drone like "im not sonic" he said. His flesh began to peel and eyes went red, that's when Amy realized it was metal sonic, his blue steel plating gleaming in the sun's light. "But i would like to know where he is!" shouted metal sonic. Amy gasped as metal sonic lifted her 2 feet above the ground. "i...i dont know...where he is!" said Amy straining her voice while trying to speak.

Mean while Draith was hiding in an alleyway "that was close" he said exhaling. he was about to sit down when he heard a cry for help... he was 100 sure that it was Amy. "Damn it" he shouted and he began to run back. when he arrived he saw metal sonic holding Amy by the neck yelling "where is he!" Draith looked at the situation, and since metal sonic didn't see him he had a simple but effective plan. "eh... quick decision!" said Draith as he ran and kicked metal sonic flat in his face. metal sonic immediately dropped Amy, Draith helped her up and he looked at metal sonic. " haha stupid peace of garbage, you're as useless as a tin can!...no wait tin cans are very useful, in that case you're as useless as!...um...eh screw it, let's go!" he said grabbing Amy and running off.

Metal sonic then got up and ran toward draith... he was a lot faster than him too. in not much time at all metal sonic was ahead of Draith and he stopped him dead in his tracks. Metal sonic began to scan him scanning for him. target...identified: sonic the hedgehog. Terminate immediately Draith looked at him, "oh...crap..." metal sonic grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to a wall. metal sonic then pulled out a gun of some kind and aimed it at Draith's skull, "well i had a good go" said draith looking metal sonic dead in the eye waiting for death. Suddenly Amy came out with her piko piko hammer and slammed it into metal Sonics' face, he immediately let go of Draith, that was when he noticed metal sonic dropped his weapon, Draith dove for the gun, grabbed it the rolled so he was back on his feet, turned around and fired! a blast of blue light came out of the barrel at extreme speed striking metal sonic dead in the chest.

he was sent soaring through the air and hit a large wall, WARNING 76 percent hull damage, automatic over drive engaged metal sonic then got off the wall and began to head toward Draith, the big blue tin can the flew toward him at rocket speed! Draith then flipped to the left landing on his hand then pushing himself up landing on his feet. this surprised metal sonic and caused him to run into another wall. Draith then pointed his weapon at metal Sonics now exposed wires and fired, another blue ray fired out of the gun and struck him dead in the back. "boomshaka!" shouted Draith, knowing he had just won.

Metal Sonics body began to twitch rapidly and his back blew to pieces, it then fell to to the floor and shut down, its body was smoking and it was making a slight whistling sound. Draith was still holding his gun upwards, he then brought it down and sighed in relief. he looked at Amy who seemed both frightened and confused. "Maybe we should discuss this over dinner" said draith, Amy turned her attention away from metal Sonics badly, and simply nodded


	5. Over a Cup of Coffee

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: hmm...that's weird, where's Terrell?...must not of felt like coming in today

audience member: what are you gonna do then?

Draith: well...since he wants to be a lazy ass...were gonna sing without him!

Audience member:...why?

Draith: it's complicated...hit it! _music__ starts_

_I'm a saint..._

_I'm a sinner..._

_I'm a loser..._

_And I'm a winner..._

_(Music keeps going)_

DISCLAIMER: i don't own sonic, Amy, knuckles, etc... if i did i wouldn't be on fanfic, id be on the video games.

"so...who are you" asked Amy, she and Draith were sitting at a diner booth drinking coffee. "well, my names draith...I'm just visiting, well...i really ran away from home. but thats not important" Amy looked at draith in a concerned manner, "why did you run away?" Draith took a sip of his coffee. "i didn't choose to run away, i had no choice in that..." Amy looked down in thought for a moment, "well...may i ask what happened?" Draith looked around for a second, "well something went wrong where i live and now i cant go back even if i wanted to" Amy was a bit confused. "what do you mean by that?" she asked smiling slightly, "well, i sorta dont want to talk about it" said Draith trying to be respectful. "i understand" said Amy "where r u staying then?" Draith paused "well...no where" he replied simply. "WHAT! so you have to sleep on the streets!" Draith sipped his coffee, "yep, i guess so"

Amy stared at him for a moment "well, how about you stay with me for a while!" she said happily, "w...with you?" Draith asked shocked. Amy then had an angry expression on her face "I'm not THAT bad!" she said annoyed, Draith cocked his eyebrow, "no no, i don't mean it like that... i was just surprised that you would let me do that!" her angry quickly disappeared and she smiled. "well of course id let you stay with me, what kind of person would i be if i didn't?" Draith looked up from his coffee and simply replied "then you would be like most people in the world..." Draith then looked down again. Amy frowned, she felt bad for Draith and wondered why he was like this. " hey...not everyone is like that." she said calmly, "i didn't say everyone was, i said most people are...they care only for themselves...and nothing more"

' what a strange person, people aren't mean to me all the time' Amy looked at him one more time "hay people aren't mean to me, so i don't see how most people are mean" Draith shot his head up and looked at her, "well no duh!...look at you your beautiful, and for those who aren't as old as you, they probably think your adorable!" draith then calmly drank some more of his coffee. Amy blushed a little, but she didn't argue with draith, he had made a good point. "okay...well lets go and ill show you my place" said Amy a bit happier then she had been earlier. "okay" draith said getting up and putting on some jet black sun glasses. "oh...and thank you, for saving me" Draith smiled a little. " ill make it a habit if i have to"

Terrel: sorry im late this fat guy kept ordering dounuts and...are you singing!...without me!

Draith: it'll teach you to be late...anyway people, dont worry i wont be goin out with Amy, im gonna make this a shadamy story...in case you got suspicious.


	6. No Videogames?

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Terrel: well here we are for another addition to the chronicles of draith.

Draith: yes! and thank you for the reviews...if you didn't review, well you suck!

Terrel: speaking of reviews... i think someone likes ya!

Draith: and i think you want to get hit in the head with a lead pipe...

Terrel: ya...whatever.

Draith: _takes out lead pipe smacks Terrell in the back of his head._

Terrel: son of a...beeeaach!

Draith: ignore him...he's been smoking...um...Terrell what r u smoking?

Terrel:oh, a little bit of everything

Draith:...ah...anywho, to the disclaimermobile!

DISCLAIMER: Sega Sonic own, me sonic not own (see i know math)

Draith was walking with Amy when they came across a pink car, it was a brand of car he hadn't seen before, but the car was very cool and slick looking, had it not been pink. "okay, well go ahead hop in" said Amy pointing at the car she fiddled with her keys. Draith paused "you have a car?" Amy looked up from her keys "...um, ya" Draith looked at the car, and then back at her "but your 13" Amy shrugged and got in the car. 'okaaaaaay' thought draith entering the vehicle. she started up the car and drove off.

Draith decided perhaps he should get to know her better since he only knew her from the video game.

"erm...so amy, what exactly do you do when not helping sonic?"

"huh...oh well, not much, hang out with cream, shop, that kind of stuff"

"ah, sounds...nonproductive"

"true but its fun!"

"ya well...guns are fun."

"...ya...but not like shopping fun"

" i disagree on every level"

"why, you don't like shopping?"

"well not the way girls shop...its talk...then shop, and if they can do both at the same time there...in heaven"

" ya, but im sure there's stuff you like that i don't."

"im sure to, but still...the talking and the flirting and the gossiping...nosey ass people... i mean, its just not my thing"

"...oh, that's ok... what do you do?"

"...um, well i play aloooooooooot of video games, and i was trained by the military for basic weapons and defensives training...so i like to shoot things...cans, not animals or people...well, there was that one time..."

"hmm, well i don't have any video games..."

Those words echoed in his head like a broken record "i don't have any video games".

"...i beg your pardon"

"ya they look pointless"

"have you ever played them?"

"no, but I've seen other people play, and it looks boring"

"...turn this car around..."

"What?"

"You heard me, i think i saw an arcade back there...and you have to play at least one!"

"Why?!"

"Because you should always try everything, and you dont know what your missing."

Amy didn't feel like arguing so she turned around and drove back. Eventually they did come across an arcade; they both got out of the car. when they got in, the arcade was full of people of all ages from 4- 37.Draith looked at one of his favorite arcade games "house of the dead" His eyes widened as he saw this. "There..." he said pointing at the game, "what is it?" asked Amy. "That my pink friend is a very fun game." they both walked up to it and Amy put in aring, "uh...could i borrow one?" Amy smiled and one to Draith, he put it in and hit the two player button. "okay now the object of the game is to shoot the zombies, and save the people, remember aim for their heads...or there groins, that's your choice, point being...just start shooting. remember to shoot away from the t.v. to reload your gun." Amy looked the gun and then pointed at the screen...then fired.

Well an hour had gone by and they already blew 50 rings, Draith never knew Amy could act the way she was, shooting like a mad women. Amy was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, it was sonic. "um...who's this Amy" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. 'dude do you like her or not make up your damn mind!' Amy looked at draith then at sonic, "this is draith, he's visiting or a while, so he'll be staying at my place for a while." sonic looked at draith and then laughed a little, "dude what's with the get-up?" 'Get up, who says get up anymore?' Draith just clenched his teeth. "you look like you should be in an alleyway selling drugs" sonic then laughed hysterically. 'happy thoughts happy thoughts!' thought draith.

_Draiths__ thoughts_

_Draith__ and Amy are sitting at a dinner table, __on__ of the chairs are empty. "Where's sonic" asked Amy. __Draith__ looked up from his dinner. "__oh__, he kept cracking on me so __i__ slapped him into next week...__dont__ worry he'll be with us on Tuesday" said __Draith__ looking at the empty chair. _

_End thoughts_

"Nice to meet you I'm Draith" he said giving sonic a hand shake.

Terrel: well there you have it...lol! dude this g-!

Draith: give me that! _Snatches review_ this is personal!

Terrel: what's that review...you like draith, awww...

Draith: what's that lead pipe...well of course! _hit__s__ Terrell in the head again._

Terrel:...OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWYYYYYYY!

Draith: i love you too lead pipe _kisses pipe._


	7. Eggman, I'd Like To Say You Suck!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: um... sadly Terrell cannot join us due to lead poisoning, god only know what's happened. And since he can't do anything that i can later make fun of...were gonna skip that and head straight into the story...pray for him...oh hell, don't waste your time, just cross your fingers.

Sonic firmly grasped Draith's hand and shook it "the name's sonic" he said giving a competitive smile, "i know i read about you in the papers." said draith making a clearly fake smile, 'cocky ass son of a-!' his thought were interrupted by Amy. "well c'mon Draith ill take you to my house." Draith's fake smile dissipated, "sure sounds like a plan." he said still not taking his eyes off of sonic. "well...c ya" said Draith turning around, "smell ya later" sonic replied. Draith's eye twitched once or twice but then he stopped and was calm again. Him and Amy then left to go to her home.

_Amy's house_

as Draith walked in he noticed that it was very cozy and wasn't cover in sonic merchandise. "hmm... nice place" he said looking at some of the pictures of her, sonic, tails, and knuckles. "oh, thanks i actually haven't cleaned it in a while, its getting a bit dusty" said Amy swiping her finger across a table then observing the dust on her finger. " well i didn't notice... hey Amy can i ask you a question?" Amy looked up from her finger, "of course, what is it?" Draith was still examining the photos, " do you really love sonic, or are you just an extremely persistent fan girl?" Amy looked a bit angry at the subject but lightened up quickly, "well... you see...um" she began to stutter a bit, Draith knew that she was uncomfortable talking about it. "um, on second thought... don't burn a brain cell on it" Amy stopped and looked back up since she was previously looking at her feet.

Draith and Amy heard something from out side... a loud thumping sound getting closer and closer to the door. Draith took off his glasses and stood there in a defensive position, the noise got so close they knew it was right outside the door, it then stopped. there was a long awkward pause, when suddenly..._ding dong_, Draith lifted his eye brow when suddenly the door blew right open! shards of the door came crumbling to the ground. there was dust covering the opening of the door way so they couldn't tell who it was. 'so there is alot of dust!' suddenly a large metal device came jumping out of the smoke. it was painted red and head two large guns attached to it's sides. inside the "cock pit" was dr. robotnic. "eeeew! its the fat guy" said Draith looking at eggman, "no really your worse then peter griffin!" eggman looked at him for a moment confused "what are you babbling about?" he yelled. Draith slanted his eyes as if bored, "what... you don't watch t.v.?" Robotnic growled, "NO! im busy and I've got work to do, now beat it wannabe!" he said blasting Draith in the chest knocking him to the floor "ow... that's gonna leave a nasty mark."

Robotnics walker turned to face Amy, "and YOU! you destroyed my preciouse r-x/-37!" Amy was confused. "Your what?" the doctor was begining to get annoyed, "don't play dumb with me, you destroyed my metal sonic!" Draith then got up slowly, "actually... that was me" he said raising one hand while the other laid on his chest where he had been shot. the wlker then faced Draith, "you! pff! I've never heard of YOU before." he said letting out an evil cackle. Draith slanted his eye brows, "ya_... cough_! well i did so leave her alone eggman!" Eggman laughed at this pathetic attempt of heroics. "well well... in that case, i shall have to kill you both." he said showing an evil grin, Eggman'sguns began to hum and glow bright green. Draith had a pictured frame in his pocket, when he fired the weapon Draith pulled it out and the blast reflected off it and hit the roof creating a hole. "what? damn reflective beams!" shouted eggman.

Suddenly the sound of a roaring engine came from seemingly nowhere, a second later tails came crashing through the roof in his tornado and aimed his cannon at eggman.robotnicquickly turned to face him, "well if it isnt tails, my admirable adversary..." tails had a serious look on his face. "eggman... let my friends go" he said calmly, robotnic laughed histaricly, "hahahahahahaha! or what! you'll shoot my with that little beebee gun!" Tails then fired an R.P.G. (rocket propelled grenade/ missile) that hit him dead in the chest plate of the walker. The walker sparked and spat out smoke from its sides, "what! what was that!" Eggman asked shocked.Tails grinned, "that was aM.A.C. round, it disrupts electrical appliances." Eggman scowled as his walkers legs fell off and it became a flying machine." i will be back!" he vowed flying away from the scene.

Tails looked at Amy, "Amy! are you ok?" he asked in concern, "well ya but he isn't" she said pointing a Draith who had fainted from blood lose. Tails ran over to inspect his body, "this isn't good he need medical attention, and fast!"

Draith: oh great, I'm dying! nice one author!...wait i am the author... never mind then. Anyway i hope you liked it, review pllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


	8. Hospitals Make Me Hungry

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: well luckily Terrell is back with us, yay!

Terrel: ya... but i was only in the hospital because you hit me with a lead pipe!

Draith:... is that how you wanna be! fine! im going to my attic!

Terrel: why?

Draith: um... so i can play with my, "junk"! you know polish the old "family jewels"!

Terrel:...eeew! well...um...disclaimer...again

DISCLAIMER: i don't own sonic or anyone but draith mkay!

Draith was immediately brought to a hospital, the s.s. hospital of physical health to be more precise. Draith was kinda just dangling on the bed, clearly he was gonna live... but man did he have strange way of sleeping... he was sleeping on his face with his butt in the air. a nurse saw this and quickly put him back to a normal position (in that position he could damage himself even more). Amy and tails were in the waiting room, "so where did you find him?" asked tails while putting down a magazine he was just reading. Amy's thoughts were interrupted, "huh...oh well i found him on the street, i thought he was sonic and...it ended up being someone else." tails looked into her depressed emerald green eyes. "um, what's wrong Amy?" asked tails in a comforting manner, "well, its just...oh forget it... it has nothing to do with Draith really..."

Tails paused, "oh...well what is it?" Amy sighed "i...i try so hard to win sonic but... he keeps refusing me... am i ugly or something tails?" at that moment Amy got a flashback.

_Flashback_

_well__ no duh!... look at you your beautiful!" _

_End flash back_

Amy gave a faint smile, "actually don't tell me tails, i think i know the answer to that..." said Amy thinking about the events from not so long ago, even though she knew draith for only a day, she felt like she's known him since she was born..."ms. rose" said a nurse that had just walked in the waiting room, "you can see the patient now" Amy and tails got up and entered the room. "hey Draith, how ya doin" asked Amy, " to be honest...i can't feel my body, but at the same time... I've never felt better in my life" Tails walked toward Draith to give him a glass of water when a beeping noise went off in his pocket, Tails pulled out a grey box with a small arrow inside moving side to side. "What's that Tails" Asked Amy, "it's a radiation detector, there seems to be plenty of radiation coming off of Draiths body?" Amy lifted her eye brow "why?" tails began punching buttons in the radiation detector (R.D.) "I'm not sure Amy but the radiation isn't from here, and it's completely harmless from the looks of these results."

Draith thought for a split second, 'Radiation! Did come from eggmans beam?... no it couldn't have tails said it wasn't dangerous...wait... the cascade!' Draith coughed a bit, "Tails, can i ask you somthin?" tails nodded. " your good with science, what's a resonance cascade?" Tails expression went into a thinking one. " well... a resonance cascade is actually a theory, scientists believe that if we were to create "teleportation" we may not see the portals, because the portals might be in wave form, and we also would have no controling of where you would go, or how it would affect you, you could walk dead into a portal and apear 34,000 feet above the ground and... well obviously splat. And it's possible that you may have only half of your body appear on one end." Draith thought about that... it made sense and he wanted to tell them... nut they would probably say he was crazy and then blame the morphine.

After a few hours Amy and tails left the hospital, while they were driving to Tails hous in the mystic ruins Amy brought something up. "hey tails, what kind of get well soon present should i get him?"

Draith: im letting the public decide on the one, if Draith was your Friend, and he was in this position what would you do to make him feel better, it can be anything. as a matter of fact, tell me EXACTLY what you would do. thank you and plz review!


	9. This Isnt A Chapter!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

okay id like to say that this isn't really a chapter, it a message to a couple of people however due to my rage im going to have to warn you.

WARNING

the following scene contains extreme violence, language, and should not be seen by children under 14

VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MOST OF YOU! THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO P.M. ME AND ASKED ME THE MOST ANNOYING SHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD LIKE "why is draith in other stories" OR " why did you spell that wrong, haven't you heard of spell check, god you must be dumb" !... okay look, i don't mind if you point out my errors... i really don't...but when i say no flames... I MEAN IT! I MEAN I LOOKED AT SOME OF YOUR GUYS REVIEWS TO OTHER STORIES...AND ALL YOU DO IS BITCH ABOUT IT! YOU GUYS KNOW WHO YOU ARE! THEN YOU GUYS COMPLAIN TO ME BECAUSE YOUR DADS COMPLAINING ABOUT YOU COMPLAING ABOUT MY SYORY SO ITS "MY FAULT" I SAID TO BUSH AND ILL SAY IT TO YOU! QUIT...YOU'RE...BITCHING! I MEAN DO YOU SURF THE WEB JUST TO BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT EVERY LITTLE INCONVIENT THING? JESUS CHRIST PEOPLE, GET AHOLD OF YOUR SELF, OR SHOOT YOURSELF OKAY!

ok...I'm sorry i had to go there but i wasn't going to each and every individual person to give them a complaint about how much i hate them.


	10. Revan to the Rescue!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

FEEBANACHEMATHAGATHERIUMWOOTANGCLANGMAGEE: hi people!

Draith:... what did you say your name was

Feebananchemathagatheriumwootangclangmagee: my name is Feebanachemathagatheriumwootangclangmagee.

Draith:...well just call you feebee.

feebee: ok!

Draith: today we have a guest that will be appearing in this story soon, his name is revan, and he's a raven...woohoo! and feebee is just the health inspector.

feebee: what's this gray stuff?

Draith: its the chocolaty goodness.

Revan: ...

Draith: revan want some cookies!..._eat cookie_... if not, more for me!

Revan:... I don't DO cookies...You know that. Their sweet, but dangerous poison pellets.

Draith: i don't do cookies either...i eat them.

Revan: don't get smart with me...you might hurt yourself.

Draith: hey I'm the guy with the pipe remember?

Terrel: its true... i got lead poisoning.

Revan: well...um...let's just cut the crap and get to brass tax here!

Draith: um... i don't have money if that's what you want... well, anywho on to the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: own is a strong word...very strong, what im trying to get at is...i don't own sonic knuckles, or anyone else...no one! did you hear me...NO ONE!

While Amy and tails were driving to his house (since Amy's house got destroyed). " Hey i do have this prototype of the hover bored im making!" Amy cocked her eyebrow, "don't usually your first "projects" fail miserably?" Tails paused for a moment. "um...no..." Amy looked at him and slanted her eyes, "the tornado?" Tails was a bit embarrassed, "heh, ya well... but no one's perfect" Amy then started going down an entire list of failed inventions. "okay okay!... still this one ive tested and it works!" Amy then sighed in relief, "well that's good but still...if it works why is it a proto type?" tails shrugged. "it just...is"

Eventually they arrived at tails house in the mystic ruins. " so whatdya say, should we give Draith the board?" Amy thought for a moment, "sure im sure he'll like it" at that moment tails ran into his house and soon came out with a gray and blue board with no wheels. Tails then entered Amy's car and they started heading for the s.s. hospital. as they were about to reach the hospital Amy saw someone in the middle of the street limping across, at first she thought it was sonic, but she soon realized it was that annoying bucket of bolts metal sonic. Amy then slammed on the gas pedal to gain speed. Metal Sonics' arm the turned into a large gun and fired it at her tires and the rubber melted and stuck to the ground causing an almost instant halt. Amy and tails went flying out the window (no seat belt?) both of them didn't get up, they tried but failed, and both were bleeding some what badly. Metal sonic pointed the weapon at Amy's head and fired, but missed because of a very swift and unseen object tackled him to the floor.

A black raven with black somewhat baggy jeans and a black tank top was standing over him. He then punched metal sonic in the face rapidly until his face blew out some sparks, then he jumped off him and got into a fighting stance. Metal sonic rose from off the floor, his eyes electrically began to blink, one of them a bit faster than the other. Metal sonic pointed his weapon at him and fired, however again he missed, the raven was extremely swift. The raven appeared behind him and did a back lip kicking metal sonic in the back of his head. Metal sonic fell forward and hit the ground landing on his hands, he then pointed his left foot at him and let off one of his boosters. The raven jumped back and shielded his face from the heat, "its not good to play with fire don't you know that." Said the raven in a taunting tone.

our feathery friend then noticed gas from Amy's totaled car leaking from underneath it. He quickly grabbed Amy and tails set them down and ran next to metal sonic. The raven smiled an evil grin then pushed him into the car, the fire coming from his leg ignited the gasoline blowing up the car and most of metal sonic. Amy had the strength to get up, she clenched her arm in pain and looked at the raven, "th...thank you." she said with only one eye open. He let out a faint smile, "c'mon you need to get to a hospital." he then grabbed Amy by the hand and threw Tails over his shoulder and headed for the hospital.

Draith: ya know... if you weren't there revan... shed be dead.

Revan:...yes, im aware of that...

Draith:... jeese cant take a compliment. read and review people.


	11. Shadow Awakens

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: okay, before we get started id like to point out that I've got lots of readers... but no reviews, so people please review. i mean all im asking is a minute of your time, i review all stories that i read... so please...review.

Terrel: yes and id like to say Thank you to all, and i mean ALL of you who HAVE reviewed, your time means a lot to us.

Revan:...ya, what he said.

Draith: im not in comedy mood since SOME PEOPLE aren't reviewing!...so i won't be as funny...that's right i said AS FUNNY!

DISCLAIMER: people, i don't own sonic now I'm sure a lot of you know that, but did you know i don't own tails or knuckles or any other character except for Draith and Terrell is a friend of mine, and so is revan.

The raven's name ended up being revan, after dropping Amy and tails off at the hospital, he patiently waited in the waiting room (yes that's what the waiting room is actually for!). Revan was reading some magazines and tapping his foot. about an hour later someone walked out of the patient's room. he looked to see if it was Amy or tails, but it was Draith instead. Draith sat next to him and grabbed a magazine and began reading. Revan noticed that Draith had medical vest tightly wrapped around his chest. "so... what's with the vest?" asked Revan, Draith looked up from his paper, he looked around to make sure he was talking to him. "oh...this, i had a bit of blood lose, so they say i should wear this, apparently my wounds aren't completely healed." explained Draith.

"ouch, how did that happen?" asked Revan somewhat interested in the subject, "weeeeeell... i had a little trouble with some guy and i...sorta, got shot." Revan was surprised. "are you serious?" Draith nodded, "yup, that or he shot a blank at me and my chest just burst open for some spontaneous reason." Revan looked back at his magazine, " i see..." he said not paying much attention anymore. " yup and now two of my friends are in here, luckily someone helped them. Revan looked up from the magazine. " um... they wouldn't by ant chance have been a fox and a pink hedgehog would they?" Draith lifted his eyebrow, "ya... how did you- wait are you him?" he asked excited. Revan put down his magazine, "well, you can say that" clearly Revan felt very proud of himself.

"wow! thank you so much! i mean they were THIS close to death...and personally... thats way to close." Revan laughed a little, "ya well don't worry about it, there fine now." at that moment Tails and Amy walked through the door. "Draith!... oh i see you met our new friend!" Tails then shook Revan's hand "i didn't get too meet you, but thank you a lot!" Tails then looked at Draith, "oh ya here ya go, this was supposed to be a get well soon gift but... i guess not anymore!" Tails then handed him the hover board. "Wow!... what is it?... there aren't any wheels on this skate board." Tails laughed, "it's not a skate board it's a hover board!" Draith then looked at it, it was blue and gray and there was an extremely small switch on it. Draith flipped the switch and it started to hum, then very faint blue energy could be seen coming from the bottom of the board.

"This is freaking awesome!" Draith hopped on the board and started to skate around the room, breaking lamps, and ruining the carpet was all he seemed to really do though. he then hopped off and looked at it one last time. "gee, this is awkward i didn't get you anything... actually i really do feel pretty damn bad, that's ok! ill make sure i get you both somthin nice!" said Draith with a huge grin over his face. Amy looked at draith and smiled "that's okay you don't have too-oof!" she was interrupted by tails elbowing her lightly in the stomach, "shut up..." he said through his smiling teeth. "he said he wants to give us something, so let him do just that." Amy rolled her eyes.

_**MEAN WHILE ON A.R.K.**_

The entire facility was shut down and completely dark, then a small light blinked on and off. Suddenly a massive amount of lights shot on to reveal a large tube covered in metal._ Project 56, series 8, now activating..._said a drone like voice computers in the room began to turn on and hum. Screens began to show 1's and 0's rapidly appearing and scrolling down them. the metal surrounding the tube folded back to show what was lying behind it. a black hedge hog with red stripes on his head was curled up in a ball, tubes were inserted into his body. There was a long pause, when his blood red eyes opened up, _project 56 now fully active..._


	12. Boom and its Gone!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: let me just say that this chapter is for all you shadow fans! im serious...the only character in this chapter is shadow!

Terrel: really you're not in it?

Draith: that's right! cus its not all about me! even if it IS called the chronicles of Draith

Terrel: right right...whatever.

DISCLAIMER: hmm... shadow is the only character...so all i have to type is "i don't own shadow"? hmm, okay then. i don't own shadow...that was so easy!

_Welcome, shadow # 58. _Shadow looked at himself, 'shadow 58?' he thought staring at his gloves. He looked around, what was this place... he knew it inside and out, yet he couldn't recall the name. He looked on the back of one of the computers monitors, i read "property of A.R.K." he looked around some more. 'A.R.K., hmm... yes... that's the name of this place' he walked out of the room he was in and then headed down the hallway. he came across a door with the words "armory" written across it. he walked inside. immediately lights came on reveling hundreds upon hundreds of weapons and armor.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You are Shadow, the ultimate life form, you can come in and practice with all that you see" said a man wearing a uniform littered with ribbons and medals that was just begging to get anyone's attention. "Really...ALL that __i__see__, are you sure about that?" asked shadow examining the weapons. The man laughed "yes Shadow, all of them."_

_End Flashback_

Shadow began grabbing weapons off the shelf, and butting them in a backpack that was hanging on a wall close by, he was put a rocket launcher and 2 S.M.G.'s inside and carried an m-16 by his side. He slipped the backpack on and then headed for the door. Again he began walking down the hall. The hall's were dark and it was so quiet he could hear his footsteps and nothing more. as he continued to walk he came across a large room. Inside there was a clear view of earth and he also noticed a computer next to the window...

_FLASHBACK_

_i__ know people fight over the most trivial things, and sure, some people may be selfish like the professor said, but there basically good as long as they don't lose hope, and never give up on their wishes, please shadow, do it for me!"_

_End flashback_

The room made Shadow feel uncomfortable, so he quickly left and continued down the dark gloomy halls. Eventually he reached where he had been heading for... the control room. he walked in to see a large mechanical device, inside the machine were seven gleaming gems, Shadow felt some kind of connection between him and the green one. he picked up and was about to put it in the pack, but he heard a voice... it was his voice. _chaos__ control..._ where had he heard those words... they were so familiar. He followed his instincts; he began typing in buttons in the computer attached to the large device. _self__ destruct system now engaged. 10 minutes until destruction._ Shadow then ran to a large room, it was completely empty.

_FLASHBACK_

_so__ remember Shadow if anything happens, you get Maria and yourself into this safe room, its completely invulnerable, so even if this place explodes you'll be fine!" Shadow nodded, "yes professor"_

_End flash back_

There was now nothing more to do...but wait.


	13. Im NOT a morning person!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: welcome back people!

Terrel: today's chapter is about sonic and everyone so far, but shadow only appears once, the next chapter will be focused entirely on him.

Draith: I've had over 400 readers and only 13 reviews people, the percentage is horrible.

Revan: ...that sucks...

Draith: ...yes...it does, review! it takes only 1 minute! one lousy minute!

Revan: yes give us your precious tid-bits of information, and opinions. Or ill devour your soul.: )

Draith: mmmmmmmmm...soul, oh ya disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: we (me and my friend) only own Draith and Revan, sonic and all of them, that's called...sega.dee deedee!

Draith woke up and looked at the clock next to his bed, it read 8:27 A.M.,He was at Tail's house since Amy's was destroyed. And revan also stayed since he was offered to. Draith got dressed brushed his teeth and went into the living room. no one was there though. ' so... everyone is asleep?...that sucks major-!' his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a pan in the kitchen. he walked into the kitchen grabbed the pan, looked at the stove and got a brilliant idea (not actually brilliant, it was just an idea).

Revan smelled something coming from outside, he walked out of the room and into the kitchen to see Draith making... PANCAKES? Revan silently crept up on Draith and was about to take one of the pancakes when Draith hit him with the spatula. "NO TOUCHING THE PANCAKES!" he said in a demonic voice."WELL YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TELL ME THAT ALL OF THE TIME CUS I LIKE PANCAKES!" said Revan, also in a demonic voice. "OKAY!" said Draith, again...demonic voice. Tails ran into the kitchen with a strange weapon of some kind. "what's going on in here...ive got criosolictransfusioncybernano beam!" he shouted pointing the weapon in all directions.

"oh nothin, i just made some cinnamon vanilla pancakes!" Said Draith with a big smile...huh? "Dibs on all of 'em!" said Revan grabbing the pan full of...well pancakes. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Said Draith tackling him to the floor, "MIIIIIINE, and Amy's and Tail's and... some for you too." said Draith grabbing the pan. About half an hour later everyone was eating the pancakes...half of them appeared to be choking but still kept eating them. _ding__ dong, _"someone's at the door" said tails, "eh... ill get it." said Draith getting up and heading toward the door. When he opened it Cream was standing outside, "hi! is-" she then looked at Draith, he was wearing a black shirt with a red skull on it, and black jeans with chains running down his sides. Cream paused, "um...is what?" Cream the ran away screaming "Tails got robbed mommy!" Draith stood there for a moment..." well that was interesting." Said Draith, he was about to walk back inside when he heard an explosion coming from the sky.

The sky lit up as red as blood, Draith's eyes widened at the sight of it. "uh...guys, this might be, a bit...um...important." he said pointing at the sky, everyone except tails walked outside to see the large ball of fire lighting up the blue around it. At first they all thought it was the sun, but they blinked a few times and realized it was a very large explosion. "what the hell is that!" asked Draith."hmm... looks cool." Said revan, "well ya but...it cant be good...unless they just blew up president bush." They were interrupted by tails coming outside, "guys, i think you should come see this.

Draith, Revan, and Amy went inside to see what was so important, Tails pointed at the television screen...

_T.V._

_"we interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special news update, the space colony__A.R.K.__has__ exploded due to an unknown occurrence__." said a man in a tuxedo, behind him was debris, fire, and smoke so thick it looked as if it was midnight. "The debris__from the colony is currently falling on __westopolis__, sadly many people have been baldy hurt and there has been a total of 57 casualties." at that moment a figure rose from the debris it looked around for a moment, then it pulled out a gun of some kind. he then shot the news caster dead in the skull, small specs of blood covered the camera, the camera fell to the floor and all that could be seen was the ground, the sound of screams and gunfire came out of the __t.v__. The camera then went dead..._

_End __t.v_

Draith, Revan, Amy,and Tails all stared at the television there mouth's wide open... Draith broke the long and awkward silence. "well... i better get a gun."

Draith: confused?...to bad, hahahahahahaha! Review now!


	14. We Need A Montage?

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: hi people... sorry I'm a bit upset due to a bad sexual episode i had last night...WOW! that came out wrong!

Terrell: heheheheheheh..._put truth serum in his pocket._

Draith: sorry people I've been saying crazy things all day!

Terrell: hey Draith didn't you say you, the heartless anti-hero, NOW has a crush on some one?

Draith: oh yes that's totally true...WAIT NO IT ISNT, yes it is, is not, is too, is not, is too!

Terrell: and tell me... who might this lucky girl be! ))

Draith:...b...b...bl...I...will never tell you!...ev...er...bla!...blaz...DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own sonic or like blaze, and I only own Draith and revan...hey wait! THATS NOT FAIR!

Terrell: oh its TOTTLAY FAIR! MUA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Draith:_ hits self with pipe...again...and again...and once more for good luck._

Tails ran to his room and Draith followed, Tails led him to a large door. he typed in a few numbers and the door slid open. inside were tone of weaponry (mainly guns). "oh...my...SAITAN!...i mean god, ya i meant god..._looks around suspiciously_" Draith then ran into the room grabbing weapons and explosives. " oh my god! c-4...and m-16, and is that a dessert hawk eagle .357!" Shouted Draith in awe.

"ya quickly take what you need the tornado should be ready for take off any minute now" said tails leaving the room. Draith put on a belt made for carrying ammo and also a strap for guns. He was like a kid in a candy store picking out his arsenal of ass kicking goodness! He brought an m-16 a few grenades, and something that looked like a grappling hook. When Draith entered the living room everyone was ready, Amy with her hammer, Tail with his tornado, and Revan with...well his fists.

"Tornado, transform!" said tails. His ship began to expand and 3 more seats appeared on the top of it, it looked more like rocket now...but who cares Draith has guns! Tails roof opened up and the Tornado took off upward then flew forward at incredible speed!

Draith: i know this is short...but i just made it that way cus, well its just everyone preparing... sorta had to make long.

Terrell: yes it is...heh heh, Draith want some more coffee? _Evil grin!_

Draith: ya! that stuff is good!

Terrell: _puts serum in it_ okay here ya go!


	15. Heading to Westopolis

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: HELLO PEOPLE! )

Terrell:... dude you okay?

Draith:...am i OKAY? I'm TERRIFIC!

Terrell:...why? aren't you usually miserable...

Draith: oh yes but you see your evil "truth serum" plan back fired... and for that i thank you!

Terrell: well guess what! Thanks to the serum, were gonna allow each guest to ask you one question you MUST answer honestly! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draith: What noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

DISCLAIMER: i own Draith and Revan, and Blaze owns me, i officially let her! ) anywho, i dont own AAAAAAAAANNNNNYYYY of the sonic characters.

Draith was in the back of tails tornado, the large blue flying machine flew with much stability. Tails picked up sonic on the way to the scene. He noticed that sonic was being nice to Amy for once; he knew that sonic could have her if he wanted to... but why didn't he? 'Maybe there's someone for Me.' thought draith'...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YA GOOD ONE! HAHAHAHA!' Draith laughed to himself at the mere thought. in a few minutes Tails, sonic, Amy, and Draith could see a large dark cloud rising from a city in the distance... they would arrive any minute now...

_5 minutes later_

When the tornado landed on the ground it was as if it was night time due to all the smoke, "well guys, i think we should split up" said sonic while passing out walkie talkies. "if anything happens just call someone, got it?" Everyone nodded and split up, Amy didn't like the idea of splitting up, but then again she wasn't a military tactics officer...but neither was sonic. Tails headed for the museum, Amy headed for a cluster of houses, Sonic headed for Westopolis's capital building, and Draith headed for the industry buildings.

_Amy's __p.o.v_

Amy was standing in the middle of a small road... there were a few houses on fire, but no signs of any people... it was completely vacant. The eerie silence made her uncomfortable; she could only hear her foot steps and the cracking of fire. she sat down on a bench nearby for a moment. ' my... there is so much destruction, what could have caused it all... its way to much for just one person.' She sighed when she heard a voice... it sounded as if in trouble. She shot right up and followed the voice.

"Hello!" she yelled, she heard the voice getting closer and closer...until she saw who it was. it was a kid in a wheel chair, "_sniff_ please... help, i cant move!" he was under a large bulletin board and his chair was tipped over. "oh my god! Don't worry I'm going to help you get right out of there okay... don't worry!" she began to try to lift the board... but it was far too much. she began to tug on his arm, she felt him become more and more loose. After about 10 or 11 tugs she felt him break free, she threw him over her shoulder and struggled to carry him back to the tornado...

_Tails __p.o.v_

Tails was in a large museum, in side he saw tons of dinosaur bones, fossils, and model of cavemen. the sky window was completely shattered, Tails saw a piece of metal on the floor that must have been the cause of this. it read 'A.R.K.' Tails sighed, he remembered the A.R.K. as if it was just the other day. as he walked through he heard something rumbling in a large pile of scrap metal on the floor. "um... hello?" he asked, slightly nervous about what might have been in it, he heard something come from the pile "ooooh... my head..." suddenly a large dark orange figure come out of the debris. it was knuckles! "Knuckles! its you! what are you doing here!" said Tails happily. He groaned, "i came here cus... cus a peice of metal came out of nowhere and shattered the master emerald...ow... and then more debris fell on me." Tails looked at him for a moment, "well we better get goin..." said Tails, Knuckles nodded in a dizzy manner and then stumbled along the metal and then began to follow Tails.

_Sonic __p.o.v_

"God, i cant stand this... every time they rebuild the mayors house... it gets totaled within the month!" Sonic tape his foot and headed into the demolished "house" to see if anyone was alive... or even just there.

_Draith's__p.o.v_

Draith was jumping around pointing the m-16 everywhere. "hiya!...gotchya!...oggie boogie!...dam it, where's a robot to shoot when ya need one!" Draith sighed and wiped his shades. he sat down on a piece of a blown up car, "well... any minute now!... helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!... god people!" Draith was bored, and pissed off, he had a gun and armor piercing rounds... but no target...LAME!

Draith then heard something... a slight... coughing. Draith got off the car and looked around. "hello?" there was just another cough, he looked under the car he was sitting on... there he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, it was a female black hedgehog, wearing an outfit similar to him, and she had dark pink streaks in her hair. "...pu...pu..._COUGH COGUH!"_ Draith pinched himself, and then he looked up into the sky, "thank you god". Draith then used a crow bar that was lying on the floor and lifted the car frame from on top of her body and dragged her out.

Draith then picked her up with two hands... she seemed so delicate, yet... he felt a great power within her. Her eyes opened to reveal a pair of beautiful dark yellow eyes. She then slowly closed them again... she was out, temporarily hopefully... he needed to get her to the tornado...


	16. Kicking Ass and Saving Lives!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: well hiya people... today i scared a preppy girl by claiming i was a vampire, she shouldn't have hit on me when i wasn't single...

Terrell: dude, are you serious... the one time a girl asks you out, your takin?

Draith: what's your point?

Terrell: well... um... i don't have one... oh well.

Draith: DAMN RIGHT OH WELL!

Terrell: ... _cough_... ok.

Draith: anyway, i love you blaze! this chapter is about you!

Draith stood there in front of the tornado with the girl in his arms; he carefully set her into one of the seats. She had a twig in her air, Draith carefully removed it. he pressed a button on the tornado that made a small force field form around the seat she was laying in. Draith began to walk away from the craft, he then heard a shatter, Draith quickly turned around and aimed the rifle in the direction of the sound. there he saw a robot jumping out of a window. Draith immediately recognized it, it was an egg pawn (one of eggmans robots). This one was different from the rest though, it had some kind of visor covering his "eyes".

Draith quickly released fire, the gun rattled with extreme force and bullet shell shot out the side, in half a second the robot blew a fuse and fell to the floor. Draith stopped firing and walked over to the robot. The Egg pawn had a green gem in his hand, Draith picked it up carefully. It looked like a shard of the master emerald, but the odds that it was were very small. Draith threw it in the back of the tornado, and began to head down a large road filled with fire and piles of broken metal...

_Amy's __p.o.v_

Amy held the handy cap child over her shoulders, when she finally reached the tornado she set him down in another one of the seats, she then noticed a girl in one of the seats. 'who's that?!' Amy thought, she knew she was hurt and assumed that someone must have found her and put her there. 'but what will we do when we have to leave?' she knew that when we left they wouldn't have any room to sit. 'oh, we'll figure out something'. Amy decided she should wait there in case something might happen to the two civilians...

_Tails __p.o.v_

Tails and knuckles were still in the museum walking through the large halls.

"so tails, what brings you here?" asked knuckles.

"um... gee well lets see, the city's destroyed and people are dying, we just decided to stop by for lunch."

Knuckles laughed a bit "oh ya... right"

"I'm actually not sure what-" tails was interrupted by the sight of an egg pawn. Knuckles noticed what was in the egg pawns hand. "wha! a shard of the master emerald!" he shouted running toward the pawn. Knuckles fist slammed into the Robots face, it sparked and then fell to the floor in spasms. It then dropped the shard and knuckles picked it up. "strange" said knuckles looking at the green gem. "what is it?" asked tails, "well i just realized, why would Eggman want the emerald... only i can harness its energy?" Tails shrugged. "I'm not sure... but I'm sure he has another twisted plan" knuckles simply nodded.

_Draiths__p.o.v_

Draith was trying to focus, but that girls image was burned in his mind, 'who was she... and why do i feel so strange..' thought Draith scratching the back of his head. Draith heard a large thump of metal hitting the ground. Draith aimed the rifle toward a pile of metal (I know i know... there's a lot of metal... but HELLO this A.R.K. did blow up!) Draith saw the pile move upward... suddenly without warning a large object shot right out of the pile and then landed on the ground with tremendous force. Draiths eyes widened as he saw a large black robot with a 25 foot long axe in his hand, it had spikes running along its back and across its head. "oh...my...god" Draith quickly snapped out of his daze and aimed at its metal plated body... there was a long "stare down" Draith put his finger carefully on the trigger, "this should be interesting"


	17. Bots, Cops, and Hots!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: hello people! i know you guys probably don't like cliffhangers but... i do, so haha... i know i know... i evil!

Terrel: ya well... shit happens, anyway this sequel is almost over, now obviously there will be more sequels but this one will be over shortly. The next one is when everyone goes to high school, itl be called "t.c.o.d. station square high" .

Draith: yup, well im not sure the exact date this one will be done but it will happen shortly... anywho, i hope you like this chapter and i love you blaze!

DISCLAIMER: Jesus Christ people i don't own any of the sonic characters, i only own Draith...OKAY!

The large black robot raised his axe and vertically hit the ground with tremendous force, luckily Draith lunged to the left dodging the deadly blow. Draith then began firing at the robot, though the gun appeared extremely powerful the bullets merely sparked on contact of the titan's armor. The robot hoisted his axe out of the floor and turned to face Draith, he swung his axe horizontally, Draith did a back flip and the axe just barely grazed his back. Draith landed on his feet and ran into a building right next to the robot. The large metal giant's axe clashed against the building and tore it apart.

Draith was quickly running up the staircase until he got high enough to were he at the level of the robots head. Draith ran at the robot and then jumped out the window landing onto of this steel monstrosity. The robot didn't seem to know where Draith was, or what he was doing... that was until he saw Draith shooting the hinges off the robot's "cockpit" door, He then used the crow bar earlier and wedged it open, Draith quickly pulled out a grenade. he pulled the pin and dropped it into his tin head. Draith jumped off of his head screaming "yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" when he hit the ground he looked up at the robot smiling.

The robots head blew into 7 different pieces and began to spark and smoke while trying to keep it balance it fell in defeat. Draith turned around rifle in hand and began to head in the other direction; he pulled out the empty clip and slammed another one into his weapon then pulled back a small lever... the gun simply clicked in recognition that it was loaded. Draith walked toward the tornado when he heard sirens out in the distance. in a matter of seconds military vehicles with the words G.U.N. on the side of them pulled up next to Draith, men quickly got out of the trucks and pulled out s.m.g.'s "freeze! Stay where you are!" said one of the men with a megaphone in his hand.

"What the hell! i need your help don't shoot my na-" Draith was interrupted by the man with the megaphone again, "DROP YOUR WEAPON OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" Draith pulled out the clip in his rifle and then set in down kicking it toward them, he then pulled out a few grenades and set them down as well... then he pulled out to desert eagle .357 magnums out of his sides and set them on the floor. Draith then lifted up his arms. Instantly men ran toward him and put his hands behind his back, "hey hey! be gentle I'm not an action figure!" Said Draith, "shut it!" said one of the men while blind folding him.

Draith couldn't see a thing... but he heard something, he heard the men...

Man1: hey... who's she?

Man2: i dunno...EXCUSE ME...MAM...

Man1: what the hell is she doin!

Man2: MAM, this is restricted area... do not come any clo-

The man was interrupted by the sound of punch's... then gun fire... then more punch's...until eventually... the guns stopped... and he didn't hear the men? Draith felt someone taking off his blindfold. He then saw the girl he rescued! "wha!... who... how...!" Draith was shocked. She simply smiled and looked at him, "are you the guy who saved me?" she said in a slightly flirty way. "uh...um..._gulp_... ya but, how did you know?" she gave a faint smile, " i saw you for only a split second earlier remember?" Draith then remembered when she opened her eyes for a moment when she was out. Draith nodded "oh ya... right" Draith looked around to see the bodies of soldiers everywhere, "um... how did you... never mind" said Draith. the girl helped him up, " well we better find a key for those." she said pointing at the cuffs, Draith blushed, "heh... ya well... i wanted them to catch me... it was all a part of my plan." she put her hands on her hips, "suuuuure"


	18. Gah! to much damn confusion!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: so... does everyone know the evil plan?

Terrell: um... dude.

Draith: not now! so we've all got it right... i mean it's very simple, steal, threat, blow up white house got it.

Terrell: Dude!

Draith: i said not now! remember that's s.t.b. steal, threat, blow up white house...any questions?

Terrell: DUDE! THE GOD DAMN CAMERA IS ON!

Draith: what are you-... oh...heh heh... just a joke people!...ha...ha... see joke... well anyway...um...disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN AAAAAAAAAAAAAANY SONIC CHARACTERS... MUSHU SAY, NONE FOR YOU!

Sonic wasn't having any luck finding anyone in the mayor's house, "well... i guess they were evacuated... good". Sonic started heading back to the tornado, but once he stepped out of the house there was a slightly large helicopter, on the side of it was eggmans symbol. "HAHAHAHAHA!" said eggman who was inside the helicopters cockpit, and next to him was a man in a grey uniform. well... hey egghead, and who's your buddy... do you really get THAT lonely?" Eggman growled at this, "OH CAN IT YOU SPIKEY HEADED MORON!" Sonic simply laughed "that the best you've got!... you could've said something like... athletes foot man... or roadrunner, or even NASCAR wanna be." Eggman looked at him for a bit, "well for your infromation, this man is general petty, he has something of value to me, and i hold something of value to him." Sonic lifted one eyebrow, "what that... your virginity?" sonic couldn't help but laugh, "ill be here all week people!" he said walking away from eggman. "oh where do you think you're going!" said robotnic.

"well... i was gonna get a chilli dog but... from the looks of it, i might have to wait..." He said shrugging. "heh heh, actually you have something i want..." Said eggman holding out his hand. "oh no... Not my virginity too!" Eggman was getting tired of his jokes. "NO, i want the chaos emerald!" Sonic looked at him and sighed, "do you really think i carry that thing around ALL the time?...dude, i don't have it, sorry" sonic began walking away. "WRONG ANSWER!" said eggman pulling out a gun and shot at sonic, a net came flying out of it and tied up sonic sending an extreme elctric shock through his back. "WHA-...WHAT...IS THIS...THING!" said sonic trying to resist the shock (wasn't working to well). Eventually a Gem fell out of Sonics fur. "there it is!" said eggman with glee. The electricity stopped...

"Damn... i didn't think anyone would look there..." Said sonic through his teeth... he couldn't move... "thank you sonic... ill make sure this comes in handy... besides its not like YOU were going to do anything useful with it..." Eggman got off his chopper and took the emerald, and then he got back on. "well... im not going to do anymore of this gawking crap!... eggpawns, finish him!" Said eggman pointing at sonic. He laughed evilly, when suddenly one of the pawns got shot back by a beam. It was tails with his beam, (ya know... the one with the complicated name). Knuckles was with him, they fought off the pawns plowing them to pieces, after a VERY short battle nothing was remaining of the robots except for some spare scrap metal pieces. Sadly eggman was gone...

_Draith's__p.o.v_

"so... um, what's your name?" asked Draith while fiddling with the wires in one of the squad cars. "Huh... oh, its blitz...are you done with the car yet?" Draith smiled, "just about..." the car then turned on with its roaring engine, "done". Draith got the guns that were on the floor and put them in the back of the car. He got in the driver's seat, "oh no ya dont!" said blitz crossing her arms, "...what?" asked draith, "im not letting YOU drive... i mean no offense but after seeing the way you handled the cops... god only knows how you handle a car." Draith sighed and began to get you of the driver's seat. Draith then got in the passenger's side.

Blitz put the car in reverse backed up, then drove forward down the road. "...so, what were you doing here anyway?" Blits looked at him for a moment, "well... i had some business and... it didn't really... go as planned." Draith nodded to show he understood. "well, what's your name?" asked Blitz. "eh?...oh, um Draith, nice to meet you" Blitz smiled a bit, "same here... thanks for helping me... but i don't owe you anymore." Draith breathed in heavily, "actually... i knew what i was doing... i could've taken them on... but it was all apart of my plan." Blitz lifted an eyebrow, "...ya...ok whatever floats your boat" Draith looked appalled (he was clearly faking it) "please! i knew what i was doing!" Blitz decided to just let him think what he wanted "fine... then i still owe you"

Draith sniffed the air a bit, "is...something burning?" asked Draith, he then noticed that a bit of sunlight was coming out of the smoke clouds, and it appeared to be severely burning blitz? Draith looked at her hand... a bit of smoke was coming off of her hand, Draith looked at her, and she looked at him... she seemed scared yet...found out at the same time...


	19. Your A Say What?

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: _talking on the phone..._ya...uh huh... sure... whatever... dude, just pull out our soliders already! there in iraq for your stuuuuuuuuuuupid oil ok! dont give me that bull about stopping the terrorists!...ya...well i bet Osama is hiding in your basement!...hello?...hello?... why did he hang up?... stupid bushit mother!

Terrel: hmm... oh HI PEOPLE!

Draith: that my line... HI PEOPLE!

Terrel: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

Draith: anyway im just gonna cut the crap and get to the DISCLAIMER beeeeeeaaaaaaach!... oh sorry i diddnt mean to hurt you feelings... oh god please... stop crying i didn't mean it!..._pulls out gun, _**BAM ****BAM**... ok sorry about that people...

DISCLAIMER:i don't own sonic... or anything that was to do with him... i own Draith... that's it...

Draith saw blitz hand began to spark a bit, Draith quickly grabbed the wheel and turned the car around so they weren't facing the sun, the car screeched as they turned. Draith's eyes were wide open looking at blitz, "...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Blitz rubbed her hand, "what?" Draith scratched the back of his head, "what do you mean WHAT!... hello your hand almost caught on fire...because of the sun!... are you a-!" Draith was cut off by Blitz, "YES! FINE I AM!...I KNOW IM A FREAK ARE YOU HAPPY?" Draith paused for a moment. "Actually...ya a little bit... i mean! you're not freak..." Blitz was still rubbing her hand, "please dont give me that bull crap... i dont believe that for one second..." Draith frowned, "hey, im serious you're not a freak... it's pretty cool really!" Blitz looked at her shoes trying not to look at Draith.

"Please shut up..." She said sounding depressed. Draith lifted his eyebrow, "why?... I'm just being nice..." She slowly looked up at him, "that's why i want you to shut it..." Draith was confused,"...huh?" Blitz sighed, "i...i was sorta going to... um... god i don't know how to say this..." She began thinking, "lets just say i was going to be a bit...bitey..." Draith thought for a second and his pupils became extremely small. he began feeling for the door handle of the car, eventually he got it and the door swung open, and Draith fell to the floor. "No please!" Said Blits trying to grab Draith but her hand went out into the sun and she quickly retreated her arm.

Draith couldn't help but feel bad for her... she was holding her arm in pain as if she was a little kid. Draith sighed and then got back in the car, "okay...but PLEASE!...don't bite me... i get a bit... dizzy at the sight of blood..." Blitz gave a faint smile, "ok..." she said looking at him. Draith then heard something in his ear, "well... what the fuck are you waiting for numb nuts!" said a little devil on his shoulder, "give her a kiss!" Then a small angel with a black eye came out of nowhere, "now Draith... if you have ANY FUCKING SENCE YOU WONT EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT!" Draith thought for a moment..." sorry pitchfork guy." said Draith smiling.

"im sorry what did you say?" Draith snapped out of his thoughts, "wha, huh... oh i diddnt say anything." Blitz nodded, "oh." As Blits drove toward the tornado (the smoke was wearing off... they need to get back of else she's toast...HAHAHA, literally.) Unfortunately when they arrived a large helicopter was towing it away. Draith quickly grabbed the m-16 and 2 clips, he then ran out into the street. "HEY! WHERES THE NO PARKING SIGN ASS HOLE!" The helicopter stopped for a moment and then dropped a large metal pod out of the bottom of the copter. when it hit the ground it made a slightly large hole in the ground. Then pod opened, steam came flowing out of the pod, when it cleared Draith saw another black robot... the same kind he had fought earlier, Draith sighed "...SON OF A BITCH!"


	20. Yay wait, im dead! FUCK!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: Well hello people, now yesterday i couldn't update because i was away... but now im going to update, well... i have nothing interesting to say except...um...hmm...well i beat the legend of Zelda windwaker today... that about it...

Terrell: what about morrowind?

Draith: OMG OMG OMG! THAT GAME IS SO F-ING COOL! I MUST HAVE IT!

Terrell: ...right right...

DISCALIMER: i don't own ANY of the sonic characters, so please... stop asking...

Draith looked up at the colossal machine towering over him, even though Draith didn't show it... he was scared as hell. Draith aimed at the beasts visor and began to fire rapidly, the gun kicked ferociously as smoking shells flew out of the side. The armor piercing rounds seemed to have no affect on it's powerful armor, "are you freakin serious!" shouted draith as the lead bullets merely sparked on contact with its visor. The large robot then raised his axe fiercely and slammed it down toward Draith, he did a back flip to evade the blow, however the force of the axe hitting the earth sent him flying back a few feet, forcing him to land on his chest.

Draith got up quickly, "now that was just plain rude man... i mean that's worse than double dipping!...DOUBLE DIPPING!" shouted Draith in a slightly serious manner. Blitz jumped out of the military vehicle with an S.M.G. in her hand. she quickly aimed and fired while side stepping and ducking blows of the machines large metal axe. The robot appeared to be getting annoyed by this, Draith was still firing rounds of lead into the robot hoping it might give up... it didn't work. Blitz was doing side flips and dodging blows as if it was nothing, eventually the robots axe got stuck into the ground, Blitz ran up the axe handle, up his arm, and then jumped on his head.

The machine immediately tried to strike Blitz but hit his head instead. He began to spark and smoke intensely but still, he was very much alive. He ripped the axe out of the interior of his head and began to swing at both Draith and Blitz. "damn... this guy won't give up..." said Blitz breathing heavily, "well... if he could get that axe out of his hands, then remove the visor... he'd be done for-woooow!" Draith was interrupted by the powerful swing of the axe, Draith quickly rolled out of the way. Blitz began to think, he was focused on the robot and her surroundings... but what could they do... there weren't any tall buildings, and this robot was smarter... so they couldn't do what Draith had done earlier.

Suddenly it hit her! "draith! pass me a grenade" she shouted holding out her hand, without hesitation Draith pulled one of his pocket and threw it to her. Blitz then waited for the robots axe to get stuck again, when it did she pulled the grenade pin a jammed the grenade into a crevice in his arm. Blitz ran and in a matter of seconds she heard a loud explosion, she turned around to see the robots arm engulfed in electricity, the machine began making strange beeps and humming sounds, it dropped the axe, then its other hand shifted and changed... it was a very...large...gun. "you gotta be kidding me... you had THAT but you were using an axe!... real fucking intelagent..." said draith rubbing his temples. The beast aimed at Blitz, the weapon charged creating an intense blue blow, Draith then ran over threw a gernade in the barrel and tackled Blitz to the floor for protection.

The weapon began to spark and smoke, it then began making alound humming sound that increased by the second, the gun then back fired and blew up the robot, thousands of metal shads shot outward and away from a large blast of fire coming from the beasts torso. it the fell to ints knees and then collapsed completely. "whoo hoo!" shouted Draith, "ya!... who's the man! you can't beat both of us can ya!" Draith began to do a pathetic victory dance; this made Blitz giggle a bit, that was until a small robot came out of the larger one's body. "Draith! look ou-" Blitz was interrupted by the sound of a laser that hit Draith in the back and then exited through his chest, Blitz quickly shot the robot in his head causing sparks to explode from his face.

Draith stood there looking at the blood on his hand... there was a hole... strait through him... he was dead... he knew no medic could cure a hole in the heart... that was it... he had been so happy just a second ago... and now his world had collapsed in on him. Draith fell to hi knee's still looking at his hands... he began to go pail... and within a split second... he had died...


	21. He Saw The light and Laughed

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: i know you guys are edgy so I'm just gonna skip me talking and get to the point.

Terrel: some people like it when we talk though.

Draith:...Did you read the last chapter! People are very... very edgy!

Terrel:...okay, whatever...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the sonic characters accept for Draith... and even then, Blaze owns me so... take it up with her...

Draith could see nothing but a sea of shadows... he felt some how comfortable. He heard a voice... it sounded some how... familiar... suddenly he could see some figures appear... and then some ancient buildings... and finally he could see everything. he was in some kind of village with ancient symbols, and out in the distance he could see a large pyramid... an Aztec-ish looking pyramid, the sky as a cloudless navy blue. it was silent... he could hear a few birds chirping and the sound of drizzling water... and then that voice again. "h...hello?" said Draith in confusion, 'is this heaven... there better be video games!' thought Draith while heading for the pyramid.

As he walked he noticed a few red figures in the distance... they were echidnas! ' what the hell?...wait a tic!... i know this place!' Draith quickened his pace and went to alkt to one of the echidnas. "Hey!" he said waving, they didn't respond, "yo... i said hey... don't ignore me like that... HELLO!...HELLO!" the echidnas still didn't respond, Draith tried to slap him put his arm went straight through him. "ooooooooooooooh... you can't see me i got it..." Draith left him and walked into the largest hut in the village.

Chief: look... i understand you care for the well being of your families but we must stay here!

Solider: with all do respect elder kalist, the prophecies are becoming a reality... if it continues... the 8th emerald will lead to the destruction of this village, and possibly the rest of our kind as we know it.

Villager: its true! if the domeg gets his hands on it... we all shall parish!

Chief: _sigh _I'm well aware of the dangers of staying... but if w leave he may conquer the entire world along with our village... the domeg IS powerful... but if we play our cards right, we can defeat him using his own greed...

Solider: are you kidding me! I've lost over 75 men fighting him and his evil creations he calls "technology". They are fierce, powerful, and bare no emotions what so ever! We might as well be handing them a rope to hang themselves with!

Chief: please general... i understand that you wish the best for your men, but the domeg grows in power... if we do not do something now... then we shall parish for all of eternity...

Villager: Kalist... your wisdom grows dim, along with your sight... i am leaving the village along with my family, i prefer to save lives not take them away.

The chief said nothing, Draith then felt a sharp pain in his neck as everything went black...

"What...wh...WHAT THE HELL!" Draith was on the ground, he saw the destroyed robot and and blitz above him, she wasn't looking at him though... she appeared to be crying. "Blitz!... I'm alive don't worry... i don't know how... but I'm alive!" Blitz turned around to face him, there was a trickle of blood on her lip, "I'm sorry... it was the only way to save you. "draith's eyes grew wide... he then felt his neck... two small holes...


	22. Revealing Some Secrets

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: hey people... well ill be honest, I'm in a very good mood today! i hope you like this chapter... and if anyone here doesn't want their X-box... ill take it.

Terrell: no ones gonna give you an X-box!

Draith: OH YA!

Terrell: YA!

Draith: ...shut up...

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own any of the sonic characters... if i did, id have money, but a plane ticket... and visit blaze and then make out with her... i know, i know... to much info...

Draith looked at his body, then at his hands, "wait... you mean to tell me I'm...a...uh...um..._cough_... vampire?" Blitz was still crying a bit, "_sniff _yes... im so sorry... i feel so disgusting..." She said wiping tears from her cheeks. "Draith scratched the back of his head, "um... why... i mean you DID save my life... i mean sure... i may NEVER be able to go into the sun light, and NEVER be able to go to church, and NEVER eat solid foods again... but hey i...i..." Draith's eye began to switch... everything that had happened to him so far was WAY to much for him to handle. Tails, knuckles, sonic and Amy then arrived to see Draith, "yo... you ok?" asked sonic looking at draith... '1...2...3...4...5...6...7..7...7...7...7...7...6...5...4..3...2..1...' thought Draith his face turning red, "THATS IT!" he yelled as loud as he could, everyone even blitz jumped back a bit.

"I... cant... take this...anymore!... guys... i need to tell you some things..." Draith calmly turned to face sonic and everyone else. "I, am not from here, and when i say this, i don't mean im an out of Towner, or even a tourist... IM NOT EVEN FROM THIS DIMENSION!... I'm from a planet called earth, and there you are all...VIDEO GAME CHARECTERS!... i got here by some weird portal thing... then my body changed into...THIS... now ill admit, this IS pretty cool... but now... I'm having WEIRD ASS NIGHTMARES...JUST GOT TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE... I MEAN I DIDDNT EVEN KNOW THEY WERE REAL!... AND NOW... IT JUST HIT ME... THAT I MIGHT NEVER SEE MY FAMILY...EVER...AGAIN! Now... all this...i can handle it... but... let me tell you what i can't handle... the fact that eggman... JUST...MIGHT...ACTUALLY...WIN?" Sonic and the rest of the gang's mouths were hanging wide open... even Knuckles, and he just got there.

"we...we... were video game... characters?...hahahahahaha! good one! like I'm gonna believe THAT!" Draith looked at sonic..."oh... you don't believe me eh... ask me a question sonic...any question." Sonic stopped laughing... he was a bit nervous that Draith WAS telling the truth. "okay...well...what was the name of the echidna girl i met when i woke up in some kind of ancient temple?" Draith smirked a bit, "Tikal" Sonics' smile turned into a frown "...well... lucky guess!... how about...what was doctor eggman's flying fortress called?" Draith laughed "ARE YOU SERIOUS! That's the best you have? ugghh...the egg carrier..." Sonic was a bit frustrated... he simply walked away.

"SONIC...WAIT!" yelled Amy, suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, "let the faker go." it said, everyone turned around to see shadow standing there with an m-16 in over his shoulder...


	23. To Be Continued!

THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

Draith: well hello people, this is the last chapter for this novel (obviously there will be a second one) but this is the last of this one...

Terrell: yup, it had a lot of interesting reviews, and we hope the second one, does even better then the first.

Draith: well... enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the sonic characters, ok dumbass!

"Shadow?" everyone said in awe at the same time. Shadow walked over to them and looked at everyone. "...why is it i only know the blue one?" he asked, everyone paused, "... still have crappy memory i see... well were Sonics' friends... were trying to stop eggman... but what are you doing here?" asked knuckles. He smirked, "looks like were all in the same boat then..." said shadow looking at knuckles... then at Amy. "Well... why don't we help each other out... like people with common since would do." Everyone, even shadow nodded, "i remember the others a little bit... but who are you?" asked Shadow to Draith. "oh... my names Draith... big fan of your work... but tell me... why did you shoot those people?" asked Draith. Shadow didn't answer for a moment, "... i didn't..." Draith looked at him, "then... who did it?" Shadow looked hard at the floor, "...Gargoless..."

_AT THE EGGBASE..._

Eggman was walking across a metal deck with a robot carrying all seven chaos emeralds not too far behind him. Eggman stopped when he came up to a large device, it was silver, had millions of tiny lights, and was a cylinder shape. "Ah!... so this is resonance transfusion device... it's a a lot smaller then i had expected... tell me General... will this REALLY work..." The General was punching in some kind of code into the machine, "well... if these emeralds are as good as you say... then defiantly..." Eggman Cackled in an evil sort of way, "HAHAHAHAHA! Excellent... now all we need is the master emerald to control it... which we only need a few more pieces...Now, eggpawn, insert the emeralds into the consoles..." Eggman then walked away with his hands behind his back, "Doctor..." interupted General Petty. "Yes?" Eggman asked, "What about... that shadow character... he could ruin the entire project?" Doctor robotnic, laughed slightly, "OH dont worry about that General... i have that aaaaaall taken care of." he said smiley evilly, "isn't that right Gargoless?" asked eggman. Suddenly a silver Shadow replica with blue streaks appeared from the Darkness, "YES MASTER ROBOTNIC..." it said in a deep drone like voice.

_BACK AT WESTOPOLIS_

Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Draith, and Tails were all walking back to Station squares train, "ooooooh... im tired... and hungry... geesh, where's a burger when ya need one.." asked Amy holding her stomach in hunger "i can barely walk..." Then without warning Shadow lifted her up and carried her, there was no emotion in his face what so ever, he knew they diddnt have time to waste. "um...thanks..." sad Amy slightly confused. A few minutes went by and they arrived in the Train station, Tails opened the door for everyone, when everyone was inside the doors immediately closed, Metal bars covered all of the exits, and the Gargoless with a small platoon of eggpawns came from seemingly nowhere...

"DAMN IT!" shouted Draith lifting his weapon. He then immediately fired, rounds began to fly out of his weapon as the gun violently kicked. Shadow joined him, Shadow had way better control then Draith, and has taking down more Pawns. Tails pulled out his small weapon and fired it at Gargoless, a thin blue beam came out of the barrel freezing him on contact. "I got him!" Shouted Tails with glee. the ice then broke seconds after. But Gargoless didn't head for Tails, he was heading for Shadow. Shadow dove out of the way as Gargoless flew toward him at a tremendous speed. Draith had taken out the last of the pawns; he eyed the train for a moment. "ITS CLEAR, CMON, LETS GO!" he shouted heading for the train.

Everyone followed everyone except for shadow that is. when everyone was on the Train, Draith called for shadow "CMON...SHADOW GET ON, THE TRAINS GOING...NOW!" Shadow looked at Draith, "i CANT!... this guy is focused entirely on me... just go without me... I'll catch up...NOW!" he shouted. Draith then nodded and closed the Trains doors. The train began to move, as the Train left the Station, Draith looked out the back window... hoping he'd come out.. Everyone seemed to be looking out the Back window. Then, in a matter of seconds... there was an explosion in the station... was he okay?... Everyone hoped Shadow...had won.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
